Worth My Tears
by rawrrkitty
Summary: She left anyway, under the cold eyes of the moon, because she didn't love him. Not at all. For BroadwayKhaos' 'Random Jellicle Week' contest.
1. Million Pieces Of My Heart

**Worth My Tears**

_A/N: For BroadwayKhaos' 'Random Jellicle Week' contest. A series of small one-shots on Etcetera/Mistoffelees. Personally, I quite like this pairing. I hope you enjoy! Rated T for coarse language and mostly for the Catnip chapter (Passion In The Shadows)._

_Dislcaimer: Though I know you all sincerely believe that I own CATS, the fact is that I don't. I apologise for any disbelief and shock this statement may cause._

_

* * *

_

**The First Day : Million Pieces of My Heart (The Break-Up)**

Etcetera knew that she was lucky to have him, but she just couldn't take it anymore. She'd had enough. She had to leave him; it would be easier for the both of them that way, right?

She sat alone atop a bench in the city park, wringing her paws. She gazed up at the moon for comfort just as Jemima did, but she only found a cold, uncaring heart. Why would the moon care about an insignificant kitten's suffering? The moon only cared about Jemima, and Etcetera was sure of that. Taking a deep breath, she let her eyes slide to the small wicker basket on the bench beside her. A ribbon had been carefully tied into a bow around the handle. It was small, but it was pretty.

It was her last gift to him. Because after all, she did still care.

"Hey, Etcy!"

Etcetera winced and cringed into her paws. He had arrived. She didn't even know how she could go through with her plan…everything that she'd planned to say flew from her mind.

"Etcy…?"

"Hi, Misto," she whispered, her voice a little rougher than usual. She cleared her throat and averted her eyes from the tuxedo cat as he leapt up to sit beside her.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized. "I got caught up showing Victoria and Jemima some of my magic tricks." He laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh," Etcetera replied simply. She couldn't keep the injured tone from seeping into her voice.

"Etcy…" He reached out to cradle her within his arms. "You know that I love you, that you're my world, right?"

Etcetera said nothing. It was too painful. Memories crashed through her head, pressing in on her, making her reach up to clutch at her forehead.

"Are you okay, Etcy?" Mistoffelees' voice was almost frantic with worry. "Do you have a headache?"

_I have to. Now._ Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Etcetera shook her head and pulled out of his warm embrace. Without his arms wrapped lovingly around her, the night air felt far too chilly. Pulling away from him…it felt horribly wrong. "Misto," she began. "I have something important to tell you."

Mistoffelees' eyes clouded in confusion.

"I-I've been thinking about this for a while, Misto. I loved you. But…I don't feel the same way about you anymore," she admitted to him. His eyes widened, and reached out to clasp her paw tightly.

"No, Etcy, no!" he gasped.

"I don't love you, Misto," she repeated, tugging her paw away from his. "I thought I did. I thought you meant the world to me. But it's…it's too difficult. Us." She turned away to hide the tears stinging in her eyes.

"Etcy! We talked about this! We'll work it out!" Mistoffelees begged. "I love you, Etcy! I love you with all my heart…don't leave me," he whispered brokenly.

Etcetera shook her head, hoping that he wouldn't see how hard it was for her to lie to him. How hard it was to muffle the sound of her heart shattering into a million pieces. She wanted to tell him that every one of those million pieces still loved him fiercely. But she couldn't.

"Misto…you know that the elders are against our relationship. I'm not…up to your standards. I never will be."

"What a load of bullshit," he snarled in return, unusually angry. "You never cared before; why now?"

"It's just…I hate seeing their disapproval. You have a far greater future than me, Misto. You don't want me dragging you down." Her lip quivering, she prepared to stand and leave. But Misto caught on to her arm, and held on as if he'd never let go.

"You can't say things like that!" he cried. "What will I do without you? Etcy…I want you by my side for all my life."

Etcetera froze. She was so tempted to just turn to him and fall into his arms, to tell him it was all a joke, a stupid joke. Then they would kiss passionately, and the moon would watch, and it would smile a sweet smile. But it wasn't a joke, and she'd never kiss him again. She had to end it.

"You'll mate with Victoria. She's always been the best choice for you anyway," she said coldly, snapping her arm away from his grip and walking away. She never looked back. Not once.

In a daze, Misto stared after her. She was walking faster than usual, no doubt to get away from him. But he could've sworn that her shoulders were shaking, that she was racked with terrible, gasping sobs. Ideas came to him. Ways to win her back. But he dismissed them; obviously, she no longer wanted him. He'd have to respect that, and keep his distance.

He almost stood to leave, in the opposite direction of course, when he noticed the tiny basket that Etcetera had left behind. He frowned and took it, reading the words that had been scrawled clumsily onto it. Etcetera's handwriting; he'd always used to call it cute. Tears rolling down his face, he carefully read it.

_For Magical Mister Mistoffelees,_ it read.

"Oh Etcy…"

A gift. A last gift. A parting gift. A farewell gift. He pressed the basket against his chest, holding it tightly as if it were Etcetera, not an inanimate object. But he would never hold her again. She would never smile radiantly at the very sight of him. He'd tried, so hard…but he'd ended up pushing her away from him.

And now, he was alone, and without a single comfort but for the last gift his love had left him.

"Oh Etcy…why did you have to go?"

* * *

_A/N: Next up…Misto-kit and Etcy-kit. How did they come to be? Check it out…tomorrow. ;)_


	2. Her Radiant Glow, Her Smile

**The Second Day : Her Radiant Glow, Her Smile (The Kittens) **

'You'll mate with Victoria', she'd said. But he'd never wanted Victoria. No, never had he wanted her perfect, white beauty. _She_ was the one who stole his heart. He wished that she'd just give it back to him. Maybe then he could 'mate with Victoria', as she said so cruelly.

He remember the day that he'd saved her. The day she'd first smiled radiantly at him. The day he'd discovered her sweet beauty. And a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

_Many years ago..._

The psychics, 'Coricopat and Tantomile' had had a vision. A vision that, apparently, concerned Mistoffelees. Most kittens his age wouldn't be old enough to care, but Misto had always been a strange one.

Old Deuteronomy had called the tuxedo kitten into his den; a rare privilege. Victoria had been sighing wistfully as he'd left, gazing at him with huge, admiring blue eyes. The Jellicle Leader had spoken about a lot of things that made no sense to Misto. A few things he did understand, however. One, that he was apparently 'special'. Just like Coricopat and Tantomile. The second was that he was destined to go down in Jellicle history. Third, was that he was to have a special mate as well. 'Only the best for you, Mistoffelees. Fate orders it'. But as Deuteronomy had spoken, a shadow had come into his eyes. Misto had been too nervous to ask, but he'd known that something was wrong.

"Misto!" Victoria shrieked as he entered the main part of the Junkyard. He smiled faintly and nodded at her, but kept walking, ignoring her frantic waving. He wasn't really in the mood to hang out with the queen-kits; the toms teased him enough as it was. Apparently, there was something about him that made him more compatible with the female gender. He resented it, but he didn't really mind. He had nice friends. Victoria, Jemima, Electra...

Oh, and, of course, that other kit. She wasn't his friend, technically speaking. They'd never spoken. After all, she was too still too sick to leave Jellylorum's den, even after two months of the healer's treatment. There was something terribly wrong with that kitten, but no one was sure exactly _what_. There was something about her that piqued Misto's curiosity. She was nameless, homeless, and looked just about ready to die...but she still had a certain aura that drew the tuxedo tom in.

It was with that thought in mind that Misto trotted towards Jellylorum's den, his paws moving without him even needing to think about it. Inside, he saw her. It was a spacious den, but the queen-kit had been granted a spot right by the door in the hope that fresh air would help her. So far, it had had little effect.

She was shaking in her sleep, making little whining noises. Misto's heart went out to her; she looked so pitiful, frail. He knew that she couldn't last much longer, not in that state. She'd been found left for dead on the streets, and Old Deuteronomy had accepted her in, saying that she needed their hospitality and Jellylorum's expert treatment. But in the Junkyard, she was dying. Misto wondered if there was any way at all to cure her, or if...or if she was destined to die.

_No...she's too young. She hasn't yet lived, like the elders say._ Without thinking, Misto reached out and rested a paw on her forehead. She was burning up; her skin felt like fire. Shuddering, Misto stroked her ragged fur into place, and she let out a small sigh. It wasn't quite a contented sigh, but her twitching eased and her tiny frown relaxed.

"What can I do for you?" he mumbled into her ear, bending down. His heart ached in sympathy for her...she was so small, so weak.

"Mama," she whispered. "What is magic?"

_Magic...?_

It was as if the den had exploded into a world of flashing colors and lights. Misto cried out in fear, not knowing what on earth was happening. His only assertion that what was happening was reality was that his paw still rested on the sick kitten's forehead. He looked into her face, desperate to escape the bright lights, and then he saw it.

Her smile. Her sweet, sweet smile.

He couldn't help but smile as well.

The kitten began to glow, quite literally. A strange, white light pulsed out of her, making Misto squint. But her smile only broadened. It was radiant. He'd never seen anything like it before.

And then the lights died down. They faded, leaving in place the den. It was dull in comparison to what Misto had just experienced. He sighed slightly, still bewildered.

"'Ello."

Misto reeled back in shock, tearing his paw away from the kitten's forehead. She was staring at him, head cocked to one side, eyes shiny and bright. And she was sitting up, looking like the picture of health.

"H-h-hello..." He bit his lip, and tried to slow his pounding heart. What on earth had just happened?

"Where 'm I? S'not home." The kitten looked around curiously. "An' who're you? I ain't seen you before." She spoke strangely...she was obviously of alley-cat descent.

"M-Mistoffelees..."

"Good to meet ya'!" the kitten chimed, bouncing up and shaking his paw vigorously. "I'm Etcetera! But my mama and sissy just call me Etcy!...do ya know where they are?"

"Sorry...no, I don't."

"Ums...that's not good. Did they go, then?" She drooped slightly, eyes downcast. "They said they'd stay by my side...help me through the pain..."

"I'm sorry, Etcetera...but you've been sleeping in here for two months."

Etcetera suddenly just burst into tears and flung herself onto Misto. She bawled into his shoulder for several minutes and he stood uncomfortably, patting her lightly on the shoulder. Finally, she sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, Mistoff...whatever it was," she sniffed.

"It's, um, okay."

"I know what ya are." Etcetera pointed a paw at him. "Yer just like my mama's stories. Yer a magician, ain't ya?"

"A...a what?"

"I saw your pretty magic, so don't go hiding it!" she accused.

Misto's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, honest!"

"Actually...she's right. You _are_ a magician." Old Deuteronomy stepped into the den, his eyes shining as he saw before him just what the psychics had predicted.

Everything was playing out, just as fate planned it so.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. ;) Next up is 'Trespasser'. It'll be up tomorrow.**


	3. It's Unladylike To Eavesdrop

**The Third Day : It's Unladylike To Eavesdrop (Trespasser)**

She ran. She was frightened that if she saw his face just once more, heard his voice, then she'd go back on her decision. After she'd worked up the courage to go through with it, too. She couldn't do that. She had to stay away from him.

She was worth nothing.

Just an alley-cat.

A poor insignificant alley-cat.

* * *

Etcetera entered the Junkyard, her shoulders still throbbing with every gasping sob she let out into the cold night air. It was deadly silent; everyone was asleep. No one was there to witness her pain nor comfort her. Not that they'd want to, anyway. Just how long could their hospitality last anyway? Maybe, just maybe, they'd be willing now that she'd given him up.

Now that she and Mistoffelees were no longer a couple, nothing could stop Victoria from approaching him. They would fall in love, become mates, lead happy lives. They would be the couple of the century; the perfect, fairytale couple. There was no doubt that their story would end happily.

As for Etcetera? She'd spend perhaps another year among the Jellicles in the safety of the Junkyard, and then they'd toss her out. She didn't belong there. She was not a Jellicle. She was a filthy alley-cat. That's what she was told, anyway.

She was a trespasser.

She took up their space, she got in their way. And worst of all, she stole their magician's heart. Foolish, foolish Etcetera.

It was easy to tell her apart from them. Luckily, her alley-cat accent had quickly faded, but her voice still annoyed them. They were beautiful and graceful. She was not. Mistoffelees had denied it, but he was just a fool, and she didn't love him. No, she couldn't love him. She wouldn't love him. It was wrong. She didn't deserve him.

Trying to breathe evenly, Etcetera kept walking. She walked across the Junkyard, and relished that there was no one to sneer at her ungainly stride. She wanted to learn how to be graceful, but no one would teach her. Well, except _him._ But she was too weak to be graceful anyway. Her kitten-hood sickness had left her more frail than the other kittens. It only made her more afraid of what would happen the day she was forced to head back into the alleys.

The alleys were dirty.

The alleys were dangerous.

She would not last two days in the alleys.

Etcetera halted just in front of _the_ sign. She often saw Mistoffelees heading past the sign. She knew that Coricopat and Tantomile resided past the sign. She knew that Macavity's stench lingered past the sign. But never had she passed the sign. Etcetera couldn't read, but she'd been told what the sign said.

'Magic cats only. Trespassers will be prosecuted.'

The sign had, apparently, been stolen from some human house across the city, where the rich and hoity-toity humans lived. The first sentence had been scratched in by a Jellicle.

Etcetera didn't care that she wasn't a magic cat. Her curiosity was insatiable. She would find out what lay beyond the sign.

Immediately, as she stepped boldly past the sign, she heard voices.

"Mistoffelees finds himself alone."

"Ah…came to his senses, did he?"

"No. She did."

"No matter. As long as the outcome we desired occurred…?"

"Indeed, just as fate told."

"I knew it." A deep chuckle rolled out towards Etcetera, and she froze. It wasn't difficult to recognize the voices of Coricopat and Deuteronomy.

"So, the demon of the prophecy…fate has dismissed her, am I correct?"

"I am not quite sure, Deuteronomy. My vision grows faint when it comes to the demon. She is a tricky one."

"Well, we cannot allow her to remain very much longer. We mustn't let her taint the pure heart of our magician."

"Agreed. Fate has granted him a great future."

_They…they…_ Etcetera was not so stupid that she didn't understand what they were speaking of. They were obviously talking about Mistoffelees…and her. The demon, as they had called her.

When she had first recovered from her illness, she had thought Old Deuteronomy a kind old cat. And so he had been. But when it came to his precious magician, he was manipulative and cruel.

Mistoffelees said that it was because of what happened with Macavity. Macavity had once been a Jellicle Cat, and Deuteronomy's own son, but he'd been exiled over time. He was a magician; just like Mistoffelees. But he had been 'tainted' by the queen he'd loved. She'd turned his heart black. She'd turn him into some sort of mindless fiend.

She was of alley-cat descent, just like Etcetera.

But she was a Jellicle, too. Still was.

Her name was Demeter.

Luckily for Demeter, Munkustrap had defended her from Deuteronomy's terrible rage. The pair had become mates, and Demeter had become a true Jellicle. She was allowed to stay, but even after years had gone by, some Jellicles still disrespected her.

But mainly, the Jellicles turned their anger on Etcetera. She took the brunt of it. She was a demon, destined to turn Mistoffelees' heart black. And they hated her. She knew that now. Fresh tears in her eyes, she ran again. Anywhere, anywhere that took her away from the pain.

That was why they said, 'Young ladies should never eavesdrop'.

But she couldn't really be considered a lady anyway, could she?

* * *

_A/N: You may have noticed; this chapter sounds a little different in tone from the others. I thought it would be a nice change. ;)_

_I decided to portray the Jellicles and the world in general a little harsher than usual. I don't really think they act like that, haha._

_Next up, 'I didn't want to: they made me…'_


	4. So Fake That It Hurt

**The Fourth Day : So Fake That It Hurt (I didn't want to: they made me.)**

_I didn't want to: they made me…_

_They said I had to give her a chance._

_Please don't look at me with those dark eyes,_

_Etcetera…_

* * *

Mistoffelees looked up. He knew that he looked a mess; bleary-eyed, fur ruffled, tears dried in his coat. It was barely dawn, yet, someone was already crashing into his den.

"Hi, Misto." Victoria smiled at him and seated herself on the end of his bed. Mistoffelees rubbed his eyes, embarrassed.

"Uh, hi, Victoria. It's…quite early." He cocked an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged.

"The early bird gets the worm!" she pronounced cheerfully. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes.

"You don't mind waiting outside so I can at least…"

"Nope! You're coming with me, right away." She winked at him and crawled further up the bed to sit close beside him. Too close. Uncomfortable, Mistoffelees shifted away. "It's good news, Misto. Great news. You need to go to Deuteronomy right away."

"Can I at least-"

"Nope! Come on, Misto." Victoria snatched at his paw and dragged him off the bed. He mumbled a protest and smoothened his head-fur as he stumbled after the white queen. Luckily, no one was awake to see him in his ruffled state. He knew he looked utterly miserable, and it was strange that Victoria hadn't mentioned it yet. Maybe she had bad eyesight or something.

"So what _is_ this good news anyway?"

"It's…well, it's good. You'll see." Victoria glanced over her shoulder and smiled brilliantly at him.

She smiled…

But it just wasn't the same. Not like _her._

Victoria's eyes didn't smile, even though her lips did.

Mistoffelees only got a quick flash of her smile, but in that single instant, he saw that she was hiding something. He'd gotten used to seeing Etcetera's smile. Etcetera never faked a smile. She wasn't one to lie.

Well, except last night. He remembered seeing her tearful eyes, seeing her jaw clenching just as she spoke those words.

_I don't love you anymore._

_You'll mate with Victoria._

She'd been lying, and she was sure of it. She still loved him. She didn't want him to mate with Victoria. Looking at the white queen walking just ahead of him, Mistoffelees wondered if _he_ wanted to be her mate. No…no, he didn't. Not while Etcetera lingered in his mind.

"We're here!" Victoria took hold of Mistoffelees' paw again, and reluctantly, he let her. She held on too tight, and he didn't like it, but he didn't care anymore. The pair entered Deuteronomy's den together. Usually, the Jellicle Leader didn't stay in the Junkyard, but for the past few weeks, he'd stayed among the Jellicles.

"Good morning, Mistoffelees. How are you today?" the old cat smiled. Mistoffelees noticed that there was something off about him, but he shrugged it off.

"I'm…okay," he lied. _No I'm not. I barely got any sleep. At all._

"Good." There it was again…there was something decidedly strange in the way Deuteronomy was acting. "Now, I have some good news for you, Mistoffelees."

Victoria bounced up and down and sent Mistoffelees another one of those unnerving fake smiles.

"As we all know, you are a very special cat, Mistoffelees. And so, you deserve a very special mate, right?"

_Etcetera…_

"Such as Victoria."

_Etcetera…_

Both Victoria and Deuteronomy looked expectantly at Mistoffelees, who was staring at the ground. "I don't know, Deuteronomy," he whispered.

He didn't know because there was only one queen for him.

Etcetera.

No…he had to give her up.

That was what she wanted, right?

But could he really be Victoria's mate and be happy at the same time?

"Mistoffelees, I'm afraid it's not really your decision. Fate has decided it," Deuteronomy said firmly. His lips were turned down in a disapproving frown. "This isn't about that scruffy alley-kitten, is it?"

"Don't call her that!" Mistoffelees snarled, his fur sparking with lightning. Deuteronomy held his paws up.

"Calm, Mistoffelees. You've never considered any cat other than the demon, have you?"

"The…_demon?_" Lightning was pulsing out of Mistoffelees in waves now, and Victoria quickly shifted away.

"She is the demon of the prophecy. She will turn your heart black. Please, Mistoffelees…give Victoria a chance."

Mistoffelees didn't understand. Etcetera…had she been tricking him all along? Was she just like Demeter had been to Macavity? The single seed of doubt settled into his heart, and his eyes darkened.

"Fine. I will," he muttered. The lightning faded from his fur, and he took a deep breath before turning to face Victoria. She smiled hesitantly at him. It was still so fake he could hardly bear to keep looking at her.

Mistoffelees told himself he no longer had a heart. Etcetera owned his heart. That was the only way he could bear to take Victoria's paw and lead her away from Deuteronomy's den.

"Are you okay, Misto?" she whispered.

"Just fine," he replied, his voice flat.

"I'm sorry…but Misto, you need to remember that Deuteronomy wants the best for you. He chose me for you, Misto, because I love you and I'm of pure Jellicle blood…unlike the alley-kit."

Mistoffelees said nothing. He was too tired to defend Etcetera anymore. And anyway, he had to be Victoria's mate now, right?

It was just as Etcetera had predicted.

_You'll mate with Victoria._ _She's always been the best choice for you anyway._

Well, if that was so, he couldn't settle with just holding her hand. If he was going to give Victoria a chance, then he needed to see if he really could love her.

So he spun her round to face him, jerking her almost violently. The gentle Mistoffelees that Etcetera had known had disappeared. Victoria smirked as he crunched his lips forcefully into hers and pulled her into a tight embrace so that their bodies were pressing against each other.

It wasn't the same. Disgusted, he pushed her away.

And then he saw _her_. She had seen the whole thing, and she looked _horrified_. For a few moments, she just gazed at him, obviously on the verge of tears. Then her eyes darkened, and she glared icily at him before turning on her heel and running away.

"You, Mistoffelees, are incredible," Victoria purred. But he barely even heard her. He felt utterly hollow inside. How could he have just gone and kissed her…?

_I didn't want to: they made me…_

_They said I had to give her a chance._

_Please don't look at me with those dark eyes,_

_Etcetera…_

* * *

_A/N: Wow, I'm finding the word limit difficult… o_o I don't like this chapter much, I have no idea why. But it's fun anyway._

_Next up is 'Catnip'. Ooh, I'm EXCITED. See you tomorrow. ;)_


	5. Passion In The Shadows

**The Fifth Day : Passion In The Shadows (Catnip)**

Flashing lights _everywhere._ They burned Mistoffelees' eyes. He hadn't realized that the Jellicles were capable of putting on such a show, but for Victoria's sake, they could do anything, it seemed. She was a particular favorite of Old Deuteronomy and the other elders.

It wasn't even a special occasion. Victoria had simply expressed her desire for a spectacular party, and there it was. Obviously, the elders stayed out of it; Mistoffelees was sure that the booming music and the lights were far too much for such sensitive old cats.

The younger Jellicles moved to the music. A few were dancing in ways that would surely earn frowns from the elders.

"Hey, Misto." Victoria linked her arm with Mistoffelees' and smiled seductively at him. He let her press into him, but he didn't return her greeting. His eyes roved about the Junkyard, searching for one particular cat. Sure, she hadn't been invited, but usually, she turned up anyway. There was no sign of her though. He sighed.

"I've brought something special for us," Victoria whispered playfully into Mistoffelees' ear. He glanced at her, intrigued despite himself. From behind her back, Victoria drew out her paw, and what she was holding made Mistoffelees gasp in horror. He was surprised he hadn't smelt its intoxicating scent before.

"Catnip," he breathed, his entire body aching with desire for the leaves Victoria clutched in her paw. But he couldn't. Catnip was _bad._ It made cats lose their mind, their sense of being. Only pitiful alley-cats dealt in catnip.

Immediately, he felt like slapping himself. Etcetera was an alley-cat.

"You want it," Victoria stated simply, a sly look in her eyes. She brought the leaves right up to his face, and he fought the urge to inhale.

"Stop it," he mumbled. She smirked and pressed a few leaves into his paw before slinking away. She looked less graceful than usual. She wasn't being the perfect Victoria that the elders loved. Who would have realized she had a whole other side to her?

Meanwhile, Mistoffelees still had the catnip in his paw. He tried to drop it, stamp on it, but his paw only clenched around the leaves. He couldn't resist…

He had to resist…

But it was too hard. _Just once wouldn't hurt…right?_

_

* * *

_

Etcetera entered the party somewhat hesitantly. She hadn't been planning on coming, but what was the harm? She was bored, and wanted to see what was happening. No one would notice her.

Immediately, an invigorating scent hit her. _C-catnip?_ She choked, trying to drive the heavy scent from her nostrils. Too late; the scent was already taking over, making her feel dizzy but so, _so_ wonderful. _Catnip…_ Smiling vaguely, Etcetera stumbled forward, wondering where she could find a leaf or two. Other cats were bounding about, their eyes wild with exhilaration, grinning like idiots. They were all on the nip. Every single one.

Etcetera wanted it too.

Just then, she felt an arm snaking around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Hello, alley-kit." Etcetera twisted her head round and saw Plato's swirling green eyes. He smirked at her, his teeth stained with the nip he'd chewed. He breathed its scent into Etcetera's face, and her good sense faded slowly from her mind.

"Plato…?" she whispered.

"I've heard that alley-cats know…how to have _fun_," he grinned deviously, pulling her closer, trapping her against a wall.

"Fun…?" Etcetera found herself unable to think, let alone _speak_ coherent sentences. Plato…he must have experienced the nip before to have such control of himself.

"Fun," he repeated, and then he kissed her. Hard. He was running his hands up and down her body, and it sent tingles down Etcetera's spine. Then he was pressing against her so hard it hurt, trying to deepen the kiss, and Etcetera panicked. She wanted to struggle, but he was holding her too tight. She wanted to scream, but his lips muffled any sound she made. _It hurts! Stop it!_ She made a frightened sound, but he only gripped her harder.

And then, just like that, he was gone. Etcetera glanced around for her savior, hoping for a glimpse of tuxedo fur, but there was no one there. Panting, Etcetera ran. After a while, she turned and realized that Plato wasn't even pursuing her. His attention was fixed on something else entirely. He didn't look happy; his eyes were narrowed and his lips were a hard line.

Etcetera followed his gaze…

And her heart almost stopped.

_Mistoffelees…_

The tuxedo tom was standing next to Victoria, and the pair were staring intently at each other. Magic was pulsing out of him, and he wasn't even trying to stop it. _No! He needs to keep his control!_ As Etcetera thought that, Mistoffelees glanced towards her as if he'd heard her. She froze, frightened. That wasn't Mistoffelees…his eyes were frenzied, filled with shadows. As Etcetera recoiled from his intent stare, he smirked a terrible, _evil_ smirk.

_Bast…I have to help him! That isn't Mistoffelees! I can't let him lose control! If he loses control-_ Etcetera's thoughts were quite suddenly cut off.

He kissed her.

He kissed _Victoria_.

He kissed her with the same burning, violent passion that Plato had kissed Etcetera with.

Etcetera made a choked noise and turned away. He'd lost control. And when he lost control…that monster came into his eyes. _And then, and then_…a stray tear leaked from Etcetera's tear. She refused to think about it.

* * *

When Mistoffelees finally pulled himself away from Victoria, she slipped away towards another cat. He didn't watch her; his eyes searched for the other queen. _Etcetera…where are you…?_ He caught a glimpse of her then. She was pushing through the crowd towards him.

_Turn away,_ an odd voice in his mind commanded. He did.

But before he could fully turn, he noticed something going on behind Etcetera. Plato and Victoria? What were they doing? Hot passion raged in their eyes…Plato was shaking her, and then, all of a sudden, they were kissing sweetly. Mistoffelees barely took note of it. He was waiting for Etcetera.

"Misto, Misto!" she cried, rushing at him. He smiled cruelly at the queen who still owned his heart.

"Etcetera…" he murmured, leaning in towards her as she reached him. She took hold of his shoulders and shook him.

"Misto! Control!" she pleaded, desperation written all over her face. His lips turned up at the corners.

And then Etcetera was thrown back, writhing on the ground in agony. Lightning sparked from her fur. It pulsed out of Mistoffelees' body. He smirked pitilessly, the nip still dulling his every thought. She deserved it…obviously…

"You're…losing…yourself…" Etcetera rasped, breathing heavily. She looked up at him with sad, sad eyes. There was no smile on her face. Not even a trace.

_Losing…myself?_

_Fading, fading, fading…_

_And gone._

* * *

_A/N: The word limit, the word limit... I had so much to stuff into one chapter! But this was amazing to write. I hope it makes decent reading as well…_

_Misto, Etcy and Victoria are about 16-17 in human years in this fic. Next up is 'Get Together'. It's almost over…_


	6. The Language Of Your Heart

**The Sixth Day : The Language Of Your Heart (Get Together)**

_Stupid party. Stupid catnip. Stupid Plato. Stupid Victoria._

…_Stupid Mistoffelees.

* * *

_

"Etcetera…?"

She didn't look up. She was pressed into the very corner of a dank and deserted part of the Junkyard, her knees brought up to her chest, her face in her hands. Her fur still tingled with the lightning that Mistoffelees had hurt her with. He had hurt her…hurt her with his magic.

Stupid Mistoffelees.

"Etcetera, I think you need to hear this."

Etcetera rubbed the stray tears from her eyes and stared dully at the cat trying to speak to her. "Tantomile…?"

Indeed, the psychic was standing before her, eyes sympathetic. "Mistoffelees is going to officially be mated to Victoria today," she said quietly. Etcetera's eyes widened. Tantomile had the alley-cat's full attention now.

"_What?_" Etcetera spat. "Why…why haven't I heard this yet?"

"I suppose nobody wanted to tell you," Tantomile said in a low voice. Tears reformed in Etcetera's eyes, and she didn't bother to hide them.

"Why…?"

"I suspect it has a lot to do with Deuteronomy. But please, listen. I have come to realize something…" She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "My brother and I had a vision concerning Mistoffelees-"

"The demon," Etcetera interrupted. "I know all about it. About…me." She looked at the ground, trying to stifle her emotions.

"Ah…" Tantomile regarded her suspiciously. "Well, the demon had been fading…up until yesterday. Now, she is stronger than ever. She's turning his heart black, Etcetera. We all thought it was you…but it isn't, is it?"

Etcetera stared at the psychic, open-mouthed. _I'm not…the demon? _And then the realization hit her. "_Victoria…_" she snarled, rising up to her feet. "Victoria…_she's_ the demon."

"Good luck," Tantomile called after Etcetera as the alley-cat ran in the direction of the main part of the Junkyard. A small smile turned up the psychic's lips. "Let's hope it's not too late…"

* * *

Mistoffelees and Victoria. Black and white.

The two cats stood together, paws intertwined. The rest of the Jellicles crowded before them, cooing delightedly. Plato hung in the back, looking slightly troubled, but otherwise calm. There was an edge of triumph hidden deep in his eyes.

Mistoffelees knew, deep inside, that being with Victoria still felt wrong. The only cat that had ever felt right for him had been Etcetera…he'd given her his heart, and she could keep it. It belonged with her. But now, Mistoffelees himself couldn't be with his true love. He had to be content with Victoria.

She did appeal to him; in a different way from Etcetera, of course. She was beautiful, and she was a good cat. Or at least, he thought so. Sometimes, she showed snatches of another personality altogether.

Deuteronomy's voice cut into Mistoffelees' thoughts. The Jellicles were doing their best to imitate a human wedding, just like Victoria had wanted. On such short notice, it wasn't as perfect as it could've been, but Victoria seemed pleased.

"We meet here today to witness the mating of Victoria and Mistoffelees," Deuteronomy announced grandly. He went on for a bit, and Mistoffelees found himself drifting off. Visions of Etcetera and her radiant smile filled his head. _No! I have to stop thinking about her!_

"Victoria…do you promise to love and care for Mistoffelees until the end of time?"

"I do," she nodded, smiling sweetly at Mistoffelees. _Fake._

"And Mistoffelees…do you promise to love and care for Victoria until the end of time?" Deuteronomy nodded encouragingly at him.

"I-" he began. The next word was on his tongue. Could he say it? Yes, of course he could. After all, he had no heart. Etcetera owned his heart. _Do. _

"_STOP_!"

Mistoffelees gasped, unable to complete his sentence. _That voice…! _Etcetera burst into the Junkyard, eyes wild, pushing frantically into the crowd.

"Alley-cat-"

"Who does she think she is?"

"Filthy trash-"

"Don't touch me!"

Etcetera ignored them and kept pushing towards Mistoffelees. "Stop, stop, stop!" she sobbed. "Misto…stop!"

"Etcetera, leave…now." Deuteronomy's voice was cold. Etcetera ignored him as well.

"Demon!" Victoria spat.

_Etcetera,_ Mistoffelees thought.

"I'm not the demon!" Etcetera snarled, jabbing a finger at Victoria. "_You_ are! You dirty, treacherous, scheming little-"

"_Etcetera!_ You will _not_ talk to her like that!" Immediately, Jellylorum was restraining the tabby alley-cat. She struggled, but Jellylorum was too strong.

"Misto!" Etcetera cried. "Please, listen to me!"

Mistoffelees regarded her doubtfully. What was she trying to do? Why had she suddenly had a change of heart?

"She speaks only the truth, friends." The two voices spoke as one. Tantomile and Coricopat weaved easily through the crowd and leapt up to join Deuteronomy. "Victoria is the demon, not Etcetera. We sense the demon growing stronger…and Etcetera is doing anything but. Victoria is the one who will turn Mistoffelees' heart black-that is, if you let her."

Victoria let out an indignant growl, and Deuteronomy frowned. "I'm afraid that you two may have lost your minds-"

"No." Mistoffelees interrupted the Jellicle Leader quietly but assertively. "You know what? I _don't._"

"You don't what?"

"I don't promise to love and care for Victoria until the end of time. And that…is it." With that, Mistoffelees vanished with a simple flick of his tail.

* * *

"Why did you stop the mating ceremony, Etcetera?" Mistoffelees sat with his back to the tabby queen. He was still mystified by her actions.

"I couldn't let her turn your heart black," she whispered, her voice faint. "Your heart is so beautiful, Mistoffelees. I assure you that."

"You should know," Mistoffelees laughed bitterly. "You own it."

"And Mistoffelees…? You might not have realized, but you stole my heart the moment you saved me. You never bothered to return it, either," Etcetera told him quietly. He turned around then, eyes wide.

"You…do you still love me, then? Can we be…together?" His eyes were sparkling with renewed hope.

Etcetera cast her eyes doubtfully to the ground. "Mistoffelees, the reason I left you was because I'm not good enough for you."

"_Etcetera!_ Don't be an idiot! You are the most precious thing in my life…you've proved it over and over. You're worth far more than _Victoria_ is." Mistoffelees was beginning to feel _very_ frustrated.

"I'm worth nothing," Etcetera stated hollowly.

"Wrong," Mistoffelees said. As Etcetera looked up at him, she balked at the tears forming in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. "You're worth my tears, Etcetera."

And their lips met then, brushing gently together, then deepening. It felt so right. Real, not fake.

_I will learn the sweet language of your heart,_

_Then I will swear: we need not ever part.

* * *

_

_A/N: Just one chapter to go! I'm quite pleased with the ending. I own nothing except the ideas in this story and the couplet (poem) at the end._

_Lastly…we'll end with a smile. :) Or maybe more like… 8D_


	7. His Love In A Basket

**The Last Day : His Love In A Basket (Smile)**

_I have a plan. It'll work out, I know it. She'll say yes._

_Then, everything will finally be alright._

* * *

"I do."

"I do."

Plato and Victoria locked eyes and smiled gently at each other. Everyone squealed as Plato pulled the white queen into his arms and kissed her. The Jellicles began to clap and rush up to congratulate the newly mated pair.

"I think Victoria's marrying the right tom this time," Etcetera smiled teasingly at the tuxedo tom beside her. He flicked her with his tail, but nodded in agreement.

_That'll be us in a few weeks time_, he thought to himself, purring.

It turned out the Victoria never had loved Mistoffelees; she had only planned to be his mate for his powers. Plato had been in on the plan, apparently, but he hadn't liked it at all.

In fact, it was rather like an event that had happened years ago…when Demeter had fallen for Munkustrap even while she was Macavity's mate-to-be. Mistoffelees told Etcetera over and over how lucky he was to have her. Macavity had never had an 'Etcetera' to save him from Demeter.

It was a year after the almost-marriage between Victoria and Mistoffelees. Since then, things had slowly returned to normal. And, of course, Mistoffelees had won Etcetera a permanent place in the tribe. Finally, they would get their happy ending. There was nothing in their way this time.

Etcetera had really changed over the course of a single year. She was _beautiful_ now, not plain cute. She didn't possess the same sort of beauty as Victoria; Victoria had a beauty to be jealous of. Etcetera had a beauty that made everyone around her feel beautiful as well. And after a lot of training with Mistoffelees, she had grown stronger, fitter. She could dance now as well, and she truly loved it.

Mistoffelees did too. When Etcetera danced, she smiled so prettily.

"Come on," he whispered playfully into her ear, taking her paw and drawing her away from the crowd. "I've had enough of the Junkyard for today."

"Where are we going?" she laughed, squeezing his paw.

"Somewhere special."

* * *

"It's beautiful here," Etcetera breathed. Mistoffelees pulled her down into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. They were in the park, but it was well away from the bench where she had left him under the moon a year ago. They were in a clearing that was overshadowed by a canopy of deep green leaves. Sunlight sauntered down through the gaps, shimmering across the ground like liquid gold.

"It's our place," Mistoffelees murmured, kissing her neck. She chuckled lightly, looking around appreciatively. And then her eyes fell upon something placed right in the center of the clearing.

"Misto…" she whispered. She couldn't think of anything to say. There was a wicker basket placed in the center of the clearing. Around the handle a ribbon had been carefully tied. She made to stand up and take it, but Mistoffelees grabbed onto her paw.

"Don't get up." He waved his paw and the basket reappeared in it. He then handed it to Etcetera.

"This is the basket I gave you on that night," Etcetera mumbled, running her paws over it. "Did you…look inside?" she added doubtfully.

"Of course I did," he smiled. He closed his eyes and after a moment of concentration, a bracelet appeared in his paw. It was plain silver with a single blue stone embedded in it, but it radiated a certain power. "I found _this_ inside."

"It belonged to my mother," Etcetera whispered, still looking at the basket in her paws. "She fell for a magician and he gave her that. It's empowered with a certain magic…I thought you might like it." She lowered her eyes to the ground, biting her lip.

"I felt the magic," Mistoffelees nodded. "It's very powerful…thank you. It has…helped me."

Etcetera didn't ask how. Instead, she hesitantly reached into the basket.

"Go on," Mistoffelees encouraged.

A gleam of excitement in her eyes, Etcetera dug her paw into the basket, searching for whatever lay inside. And then she found it. It was small, but she felt its polished texture. Mystified, she drew it out of the basket.

It was a ring. A human ring.

Etcetera gasped as the realization hit her, but took a moment to examine the ring's beauty. It was silver and embedded with a single blue gem. Just like the bracelet she had given Mistoffelees on that cold, terrible night.

Sobbing with joy, she pressed her face into Mistoffelees' chest. He held her with gentle, loving arms. They stayed there for so long that the sun set, bathing the couple in a stunning array of pinks and oranges. They stayed there for so long that the moon meandered into the sky and looked across the earth beneath. The moon's eyes fell upon Etcetera and Mistoffelees. Gentle, approving eyes, no longer cold and uncaring.

"Etcetera," Mistoffelees said finally. "Etcetera, you know that I love you…you know that I want you by my side forever. So…will you be my mate?"

Etcetera at last removed her head from his chest and looked at him with wide, wide eyes. And then she smiled a radiant smile.

That smile was all Mistoffelees needed to see.

That smile meant, 'Yes.'

* * *

_It's over! Wow…to be honest, I'm a bit sad. I loved writing this. So, I'd really like to thank BroadwayKhaos for coming up with this contest. YOU. ARE. A. GENIUS. ;D Anyway…I hope I converted any readers to Etcy/Misto. C'mon, they're so cute! Yet, Misto hardly ever gets paired with her. I have another Etcy/Misto story if you guys enjoyed that._

_I know it looks like I've gone over the word limit on some chapters, but on Word it's only 7536 words (8400 is the maximum). On FF.N it's longer…I have no idea why._

_Thank you to anyone who reviewed; love you. ;)_


End file.
